


Cheers Darlin'

by mirzimonstein



Category: Everlark - Fandom, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Hunger Games, Toxic Relationship, Tumblr: promptsinpanem, prompts in panem: final round
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirzimonstein/pseuds/mirzimonstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic based on the song “Cheers Darlin’” by Damien Rice.<br/>"Cheers darlin'<br/>Here's to you and your lover boy<br/>Cheers darlin'<br/>I got years to wait around for you<br/>Cheers darlin'<br/>I've got your wedding bells in my ear<br/>Cheers darlin'<br/>You give me three cigarettes to smoke my tears away"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheers Darlin'

**Author's Note:**

> Fic I wrote for the Final Round of or beloved PiP.  
> Day 4 "Seven deadly sins": Lust
> 
> This is the fist time i've ever written smut OR participated in PiP, so i'm sorry if it's not good!  
> Also, you're probably not gonna like Katniss in this one, sorry about that too.

The mug breaks into a hundred pieces when it meets the wall, sugar-less tea splashing the whole kitchen.

Fuck, Fuck, _Fuck this fucking bitch_.

She had warned him, though, she told him she would and Katniss Everdeen is not one to blurt empty words around. No. She meant it and he feels he could strangle her to death if only he wasn’t so deeply and sickly in love with her.

If only.

_Fuck_

He squeezes the damn white envelope in his hands, which are shaking as rage builds up inside of him. He can’t even tear it apart, for god’s sake, he can’t even have control over that much. Oh but that is not new, who is he trying to kid? It has always been this way. He’s always been this way, the puppet, the toy, he doesn’t even truly exists for her.

“Harder”

“Faster”

_Shit_

“Yeah, make me come, Peeta”

The memories assault him, messing with his head and his emotions even more.

“I’m gonna– invite you to my wedding” She had said, grabbing the headboard with one hand and pressing the pillow for dear life with the other. He stopped pounding into her, frozen, stunned, he was actually glad she was in all fours and that she could not see his face in that moment, because Peeta was sure she would have laughed at him.

“You wouldn’t dare” He replied, his voice weak as he tried to catch his breath. He cursed himself one hundred times over the fact that he was still impossibly hard inside of her.

“Oh, no, don’t stop” She complained “I’m so close…” The brunette whispered, arching her sweaty back. But he didn’t move.

“Katniss” He managed to formulate, despite the distracting view “You wouldn’t…”

“I would…” She interrupted, straightening herself so that their heads were at the same level, circling herself around his erection to get some friction out of him “I already sent them to get printed– you’re – gonna love yours, oh” Katniss whimpered, moaning and grabbing his right hand to place it on her own breast

Peeta closed his eyes. God, she felt so good. The colour of her voice, the way her toned body pressed against his, the way she took his hand and lowered it to her center now, pressing his fingers against herself and resting her head on his left shoulder, panting gutturally and delightfully. If he wasn’t gonna cooperate she would do it herself. And he loved it, everything she did turned him on. Everything. That evil mischievous voice got him even harder than he was before. And she knew it.

“I’m not gonna go” He said suddenly, faking confidence

“Ah– You will” She declared, reading him like a book. Of course, when has he ever denied her anything?.

He pressed his teeth together, horny and angry was not a good combination, the intensity of it all was making him dizzy and sick. With his left hand he grabbed her styled braid strongly, forcing her to look at him in the eyes “I fucking hate you” He whispered and she grinned

“Then fuck me like you mean it” And he didn’t mean it, but she did not leave that lousy motel room walking straight that day.

He didn’t mean it. But she did. His mail today confirmed it, the fucking envelope he holds in his hand is the proof that he fell in love with the coldest woman on earth.

–

He knows she doesn’t care, but he takes a date to the wedding. He needs to have some sort of control, as little as it could be. Just a little, just once; so he RSVP’d for two.

She doesn’t care, though, he repeats in his head. She doesn’t. She doesn’t.

Johanna has been his friend for a while and has always made clear that she’s kind of into him. He explained the mess to her and she said yes in a heartbeat. He likes Johanna, somehow, as much as he can like someone while being in love with someone else, that is, but he does. Even more when she shows up with a bright and short red dress with a extremely low cut cleavage. It’s perfect, his jaw drops to the floor when he sees her. Maybe there’s hope for this day not to be absolute misery.

Johanna whispers a joke to his ear so he won’t look at the aisle when the bride is walking in. He’s so damn glad he brought her.

“Speak now or forever hold your peace”

Katniss eye’s find him in the crowd -if only for just a second- but he looks away.

“I do”

He clutches his fists, his heart beating strongly, hammers inside of his chest.

“I do”

He breathes in and out, trying to get a hold of himself. That’s when he feels a firm hand enveloping his. Their fingers intertwine smoothly. He looks at her in the eyes and she offers him a warm and kind smile. He’s so glad he brought her.

Neither of them throw rice at the “happy couple” nor clap for them at any moment. They both know it’s bullshit.

White dress, my ass.

–

After the food, they head to the bar and he starts to drink. God, he could take in the whole bottle of whiskey. He could drink everything, all of the things, Peeta wants to drown in them.

“Are you okay, man?” Johanna asks, a playful grin can be heard in her words. He’s far from okay, actually, a heart attack would come in handy right now

“Yeah” He answers, forcing a smile

“Yeah, right” She rolls her eyes “Here” She says, offering him a little tequila shot “We’re gonna drink this, and then we’re gonna dance” He raises his eyebrows

“We are?” He takes the shot in his hand

She frowns “Peeta…” She grabs his hand, emphatically “She’s not even that pretty”

She’s the most beautiful woman in the whole world.

“Well,” He shrugs, instead “You haven’t seen her naked” And down his throat the tequila goes

“Woah!” Johanna laughs and follows his lead.

He offers her his empty hand “Dance with me?”

“Fucking finally”

He’s drunker than he thought he was, but he doesn’t care. He’s not thinking about the bride now which can only be a good thing.

He laughs out loud when Johanna does stupid dance moves and is amused with how her dress swings this and that way, revealing more and less of her skin in every move. She steps on his feet twice and he steps on hers once, they don’t care. He just wants to forget where he is and who he is, and it’s working perfectly.

Then the slow song starts.

 

_Sweet love, sweet love, trapped in your love_

_I’ve opened up, unsure I can trust_

_My heart and I were buried in dust_

_Free me, free us._

 

Johanna’s hands find his neck and his find her waist. It’s warm moment, it feels good. His thumb caresses the small of her back as they sway slowly to the sound of the music. Maybe it’s not the best idea, but he closes his eyes and imagines. This body feels different to the one he wishes to be touching, but if closes his eyes he can almost feel it. In another universe, this is his wedding and he’s a happy man. Happy and in love, it’s that easy.

“Look at me” Katniss whispers

“I am” He says, after opening his eyes to meet her grey ones

“I’m going to kiss you now”

“Go ahead” He smiles and receives the kiss. It’s candid, slow and strange, but good. Always good. Katniss is always good. Her hand on his hair feels like heaven and the warmth of her body like earth. Peeta’s stomach revolts and ties into so many tickly knots he almost forgets he’s in public. He wants to take her home and undress her softly, privately, and kiss her everywhere. He wants to dive into her and listen to her pleasure all night, he could do it forever, only with her, only for her. His hands trace the road of her body until they reach her face. Then something weird happens.

_“I’m gonna invite you to my wedding”_

His eyes snap open.

“Johanna”

She looks at him, surprised. That’s when the song ends.

He doesn’t know what to say, he only knows he’s suddenly not drunk anymore. How could he not tell? In what world was he living?

“Of course” She sighs before he says anything “I’m sorry I did that, I should have known” She looks so disappointed it makes him feel like the biggest asshole in the room “I’m gonna go to the bathroom” And she turns on her heel and leaves his sight

Standing there, he could cry with impotence and frustration. He shouldn’t even be here, he should leave now, but why doesn’t he? Who is he trying to fool, pretending he could make Ice Queen jealous? She doesn’t care. He wants to believe it so bad, but his heart keeps fucking him over.

He walks slowly back to the bar, staring at the floor because he doesn’t have the face to stare at anyone in the eyes right now, he just wants to disappear, to evaporate and be anything but himself. One shot, two shots, three shots. He’s drunk again.

_Cheers darlin’_

Suddenly he gets pulled by the arm strongly, his head is fuzzy and with all the noise and colours coming from the dance floor he doesn’t recognize the person that’s pulling him until he’s inside something that looks like a very fancy bathroom. Then, out of nowhere, he feels a hard slap in the face. When he incorporates and meets her eyes he feels like someone poured a bucket of cold water on him. Katniss.

“What the fuck was that?” She inquires, panting and looking angrier than ever

“What?” He asks, caressing his hot cheek with his hand

“Why did you bring a date?”

He looks at her dead in the eye, now getting angry himself “Are you kidding me right now, Katniss?”

“Does it look like I’m kidding?” She asks, inching closer to him

“Stop it” He says, almost begs, for he knows if she starts this game, he won’t be able to stop himself. He’s never been able to resist her

“Or what?” She inches closer, her sweet aroma inebriating him more and better than any alcohol he’s ever tasted “You’re gonna go fuck her? That thing you brought and that you kissed in front of me?”

Wait, so she was watching? She was staring at him?

“Maybe” He bites his lip, tired of being controlled, if there’s a time to respond, it is now “I’m good at fucking, am I not?”

“You are” She moves her knee so it brushes his groin oh so delightfully he can feel himself getting aroused by just that “That’s why you’re mine”

Now, maybe it’s the alcohol that gives him the strength to step up to her, but he feels able to now; angry, even. Not this time. This has to stop.

“I love you” He confesses, not in a romantic way, not in a sweet way; he blurts it like he hates it, and he does.

“I know”

“But what am I?” He continues “A piece of your fucking cake? or your biggest mistake?” She doesn’t answer “What? your favourite cock then? You want me to share you with your husband, so you can half ass him a blowjob and then ride me, is that what you want?”

“You’re being such a cry baby, what is wrong with you?”

“What is wrong with me? You have the decency–? You are what’s wrong with me! You keep messing with my head but getting me to come here was… this was…” He takes a deep breath, ignoring the way his hands are shaking and his heart pounding “..cruel”

“So what are you gonna do about it?” She provokes him, quirking her eyebrow in that way that drives him insane. She bites her lower lip teasingly and touches his hardness with her knee again.

That’s when he loses it.

He hates himself for it, but when he presses her against the wall, claiming her lips hungrily and unzipping her dress he instantly forgets about everything else. Her short wedding dress falls easily, revealing an all white set of matching underwear that almost makes him come in his pants just looking at it. She unbuttons his shirt and presses hot kisses across his chest before getting on her knees in front of him.

“I bet that bitch wouldn’t do this for you” She smiles, before quickly releasing his erection from his pants. He’s pulsating almost painfully when she takes him in her mouth, all the way in. Shit, she plays with her tongue masterfully and rubs him with her hand, no pauses, no bullshit. He tries to contain his own moaning, but it’s fruitless, for they escape him anyways. He grabs her hair and pushes into her, enjoying the sight now more than ever before, her white undergarment is the impending reminder that her mouth is around him on the day of her wedding to another man.

She sucks his tip one final time before standing up and facing him. She licks her upper lip like it’s nothing and then claims his mouth once more. The taste brings him memories of so many other sessions like this one that they’ve had, but then he remembers again that in none of them she was in her fucking wedding dress. There’s a knock on the door, but they couldn’t care less. His right hand ventures inside of her panties, and that’s when he abandons her lips and with a strong movement of his left arm he turns her around. She throws her arms back, around his head and he kisses her neck as his hand finds her wet folds. She sighs and he has to cover her mouth so she won’t moan louder, as much as he loves to hear her he doesn’t want the be found out today, of all days. He presses her hard against the cold tiles of the fancy bathroom circling his fingers fastly, the way he knows she likes it.

“Oh God, Peeta, get inside me” She whispers in his ear, so he obliges, sticking his middle finger up and into her “Ooh fuck” She breathes as he covers her mouth again. She rides his hand one, two, three times and then turns around.

He wonders then why is that they do this so well. How is that he’s never been able to feel this way with anyone before. She stares at him directly in the eyes, breathing hard against his mouth. None of them move for a while. Maybe she’s thinking the same thing, Peeta hopes, because there’s something special in her eyes today, she looks like there’s something she wants to say to him, it even looks like she breathes in to talk, but then doesn’t. Then she does that thing she’s only done a few times, but that has messed with him every single one of them; she caresses his face with the back of her hand. It’s a short moment, but he remembers those affectionate demonstrations more than any of the other things that happen during their meetings. She strokes his skin like that and he knows he’d go back to being her clandestine lover again in a heartbeat. Of course he would.

With her left hand she clicks her bra and takes it off, exposing her perfectly round breasts. His cock twitches at the mere sight of them and he knows that if he hadn’t drank so much before, he would have come already. He focuses on her eyes again, who have not left his face for one second, and slowly closes the distance, his lips finding hers, tenderly this time.

 _“This will be the last time”_ He thinks, as he lifts her up and presses against her so she can spread her legs around him. _“If it kills me, it will be the last”_ He bites her lip playfully, and when she moves the fabric of her panties to the side and he enters her finally, he makes sure to enjoy every single one of her silent noises, the way her chest inflates and her erect nipples brush his own skin. He takes it all in, the goosebumps that go up her back and how she sighs his name against his lips.

“Peeta”

He closes his eyes and fantasizes that this is, just once, more than sex. Love.

Just once.

“Make me come, Peeta”

He pushes into her as deep as he can and she gasps, she moans and pulls his hair, but her lips never leave his.

Love, he imagines. Like this is not a bathroom.

He kisses her fully now, embracing her neck with his hand. She loves it when he puts his hands there, because she knows he could strangle her anytime, but that he never would. Their tongues linger on each other, as if they’ve never meet before, not invasive nor shy, but perfect. Always perfect.

She parts from him “Did you like kissing her more than kissing me?” She inquires into his ear, a strange lack of confidence in her voice. How can he tell her the truth? How can he tell her that he’s always kissing her, even when kissing others?

“Do you like kissing him more than kissing me?” He retorts, rocking his hips harder. She doesn’t answer. He doesn’t answer. It’s the way it’s always been.

He hugs her waist and pounds into her hard, until her nails dig into his back and the final moan dies in her throat. That face she makes when the orgams reachs her is always more than enough for him to join her. He buries his face in her neck and even bites her a little, if only to kill off his own noises.

As always, the futile realization of what just happened slaps him in the face right after they’re finished. He always loved her more after. And he always regret it. Always.

It’s just lust for her, after all. Just lust.

Katniss is strangely silent after she cleans herself. She usually brags about how he always does whatever she wants him to in the end, but not this time. It’s unsettling, but he choses not to give much thought to everything this woman does. It never ends well for him, she always makes him think she cares and then goes back to her usual self so he doesn’t bother anymore.

“Zip me up, please” She asks and he obeys. Something about the act of zipping her up feels strangely intimate, even more when he considers that she actually used the word ‘Please’ to ask him for something; but once again he forces those hopeful thoughts out of his mind. This was the last time, he remembers. Never again. She’s married now. He’ll move out of town if necessary. Never again.

He continues to button up his white shirt when she turns around to face him.

“Listen…” Katniss mutters “I…”

But there’s silence.

“What?” He snaps, suddenly not in the mood for cryptical Katniss stuff.

Her shoulders fall and, if she was gonna say something, he can see that she loses the courage. Maybe it was because of the tone in his voice, but there’s no way he would apologize to her for anything right now. Not after every little thing that she’s done to him. No sir.

“Nothing.” She walks to the mirror and fixes herself up, in less than 2 minutes she looks like nothing just happened. Of course she has mastered the art of infidelity after all this time, he doesn’t even know why he still feels surprised “I’ll go out first. Wait unt–”

“I know what to do, it’s not the damn first time” And he doesn’t mean it to come out as harsh as it does, but then it’s out and he won’t take it back. He has the right, he remembers, he has the right to be angry.

She sighs “Okay, whatever. I’ll see you around, right?”

“Good bye, Katniss” He answers, andhe feels her eyes lingering on him and on how he knots his tie. Then the door snaps closed.

_Good bye._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: the slow song is "Bound to you" by Christina Aguilera, do yourself a favour and listen to it! :D
> 
> Edit: There's been a sudden flow of people visiting this fic? i'm sorry, it was all rusty and not edited at all, i made a few adjustments, i hope it's more enjoyable now!
> 
> let me know if you'd like a sequel! :) (with a better ending, that is haha)


End file.
